


The Illuminati's Prisoner!

by TheElvenAvenger (orphan_account)



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Illuminati, Kidnapping, M/M, Must Read, Nipple Clamps, Rape, Rescue Missions, Sex, Slavery, Smut, True Cross Order
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-01 22:11:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4036399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheElvenAvenger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mephisto is kidnapped by the illuminati and now it's up to Rin, Arthur, and everyone to save him before it's to late! What are these sudden feel Rin has for the Paladin? And why is Amaimon kissing Renzo!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kidnapped!

DISCLAIMER: I don't not own Blue Exorcist or it's characters!

A/N: For those of you reading A Demonic lover, I have not given up on it. I am merely trying to unblock my writer's block by writing this Fanfic. I love Lucifer x Mephisto and couldn't help but notice there are no fanfics for that pairing so here I am. Sorry for any bad grammar! 

 

Chapter 1: Kidnapped

 

Mephisto yawned in his limo, he was bored out of his skull the drive to his Amusement park was taking longer than usual due to traffic and idiot drivers. Mephisto snapped his fingers making his pink 3DS XL appear, he checked the game and smiled. 

Mephisto smiled at the screen as he played Pokemon Omega Ruby. Mephisto of course was only shiny hunting, for what better challenge was there for him? He'd already beaten the game's main story and delta story and as a bonus gotten the shiny charm.

Mephisto frowned when he noticed they past the park "uh hello, the park was that way." The limo came to a stop and Mephisto being curious shut his DS and got out of the long pink vehicle. 

Mephisto looked around and notice they were in the woods or at least a wooded area. He walked over to the driver side of the limo and saw no one in the seat and the keys were gone. "What on earth?" 

Mephisto walked back to the passenger end but stop when he heard foot steps "what is it you're planing to achieve by bring me here?" Mephisto called out.

Mephisto waited for an answer but it never came. The demon sighed and just as he began to get into the back of the limo but while not paying attention a man taller than him grabbed him and cover his mouth with a rag drench in chloroform. 

While Mephisto struggled he knocked the taller guy's wallet out of his pocket. 

Mephisto tried hold his breath but another man appeared and punched Mephisto in the gut causing him to gasp. 

It took only 10 seconds for the chloroform to finally get to Mephisto's head and knock him unconscious.

The men took out rope, a gag, and magic binding cuffs. Grinning down at the unconscious demon, they bond Mephisto by his ankles knees and arms and cuffed his hands behind his back with the magic proof cuff.

The taller man opened Mephisto's mouth and stuffed the long naughty shaped gag in Mephisto's mouth and tied it tightly to his head.

The short man stood up and walked away towards other men wait by and van. He slowly backed the van up, with the window rolled down he yelled to the other men "throw 'im in the trunk. 

The taller man nodded and did as told pick Mephisto up, Mephisto's hat fell from his head and laid on the ground as they threw the demon king in the trunk "Oi when I said throw I didn't mean literally! The boss wants him unscathed!"

The men shut the trunk and got in the vehicle. The driver smiled "next stop Illuminati headquarters." He laughed throwing both the keys to Mephisto's limo and the keys Mephisto carried with him the infinity keys two feet from the limo and the hat.

\----

About 2 hour had pasted an Mephisto groaned through a gag, his eyes shot wide open and he furrowed his eyebrows 'what the hell is in my mouth?!" 

Mephisto tried to move his tongue around it to see what it was. He drew out the details of what he felt in his head, and what he got was a gag with a small penis instead of a ball.

Mephisto began to wiggle and squirm, he tried to use his magic but nothing happened. Mephisto began to growl at the feeling of helplessness, a man poked his head out and looked down at Mephisto "don't worry the boss'll take good care of you Samael demon king of time and space!"

Mephisto eyes widened if they knew who he was then they were either rogue exorcist's or worse part of the Illuminati. If they were illuminati pawns then the boss they were talking about had to be none other then the Demon King of Light, his older brother.... Lucifer.

The van stopped and the Driver announced they had reached their destination. Mephisto hoped that they were just rouge exorcists but as soon as the tallest man pick him up the truth was known. Mephisto had been kidnapped by Lucifer's illuminati pawns. 

They walked a long white Corredor before coming across a golden doubled door entry. They knocked before noticing the boss wasn't there, so they took it upon themselves to tie Mephisto to the king size bed with the magic binding cuffs still on.

The men looked at the outfit that was to be worn by Mephisto "you think we should just change him for the boss." The other men agreed taking scissors and cut Mephisto clothes off.

Mephisto was dressed in a slave outfit much like what Princess Leia from Star Wars wore except minus the top. Mephisto felt shameful his tail was visible the only thing covering his private area was a medium length loincloth.

The men examine their work with a lustful smile and left the room. Mephisto growled into the gag 'Lucifer I don't know what you are planing but this is going to far!' 

The door opened startling Mephisto, he looked to the man who walked in and frowned 'Lucifer...' He thought to himself.

"Well well Samael that's a good look for you." Lucifer teased. Mephisto blushed with anger and embarrassment 'shit I'm practically naked in front of him!' 

Lucifer walked over to the bed and sat down "well that just won't do if you're gagged I can't talk to you" he said undoing the gag and pulling it out of Mephisto's mouth.

Mephisto gasped as if he couldn't breathe properly with the gag, Lucifer smiled "I must say you look stunning, Samael~" Lucifer teased again licking his lips. "I could devour you right here and now~" he said lustful, Mephisto flinched at the sudden feeling of Lucifer's hand on his naked stomach.

Lucifer smiled and his hand traveled up towards Mephisto's small pink nob, Mephisto growled "don't touch me!" 

Lucifer chuckled and pinched the sensitive nipple between his thumb and index finger, Mephisto gasped and hissed as Lucifer continued his assault.

Mephisto bit his lip to suppress the moans that threatened to leave his mouth. Lucifer leaned down and kissed Mephisto other nipple. 

Mephisto gasped a moan as lucifer sucked on the pink nob, "Luc..ifer st..stop!" Mephisto yelled. Lucifer stopped and grabbed what looked like a gold double chain necklace but was actually a form of a nipple torture device.

Mephisto moaned loudly as both clips clamped down on his nipples, Lucifer grinned "do you like it? I bought it just for you Samael.~"

Mephisto looked down at himself and jumped 'no no no this can't be happening!' Mephisto quick crossed his legs to hide his erection. 

Lucifer looked down at Mephisto legs "what's the matter Samael?" Mephisto looked at him "n..nothing" lucifer grinned and pulled lightly on the smaller chain that connected the two clips.

Mephisto moaned and his eyes widened as his nipples were being pulled by the clips. Lucifer smiled and got up and took his jacket and shirt off. 

Lucifer opened at drawer to a bed side table and took out a vibrator and a vibrating penis plug. Mephisto's eyes widened as a shirtless lucifer walked towards him with the toys.

Lucifer pried his brother's legs uncrossed and chuckled at the erection "oh my Samael, are your nipples that sensitive?" 

Mephisto felt tears well up as the loincloth was moved and his erection stood tall and proud. Lucifer slowly slid the plug into the eye of Mephisto's penis, the bound demon threw his head back and squeezed his eyes shut.

Once the plug was in place Lucifer crawled onto the bed in and looked Mephisto in the eyes "I will break you for joining those exorcists." Lucifer's eyes glowed their lighting green as his pupils turned to slits. 

Mephisto spit in Lucifer's face "go ahead and try! No one can break me!" Lucifer wiped the spit off his cheek, he turned on the vibrator and placed it on one of the clip on Mephisto's nipple.

Mephisto moaned out as the clip vibrated on his sensitive abused nob. Lucifer smiled "you look ravishing when you moan~" Mephisto yanked trying to get free but failed miserably, Lucifer's tail wiped around with excitement. 

"FUCK!" Mephisto screamed in anger for being so helpless, he hated it how long had he been there? Was he ever gonna get out? Did Arthur notice his absence from their meeting? 

He had so many question but no answers. Mephisto stopped decided he wait for the chance even if it takes forever. 

Lucifer grabbed a bottle of lube while Mephisto was distracted, Mephisto's ear flicked as he heard the bottle cap pop open. 

Mephisto grinned his legs weren't bound and Lucifer sat right in the kicking zone. Mephisto raised his leg and quickly and with all the power he had, he kicked Lucifer square in the face and sent him fly into the wall.

Lucifer hit the wall hard and looked at Mephisto who was grinning like he'd won some kind of prize. Lucifer growled loudly and wiped his bleeding nose. 

Mephisto still grinning asked "What's wrong Lucifer? You should know better then to let your guard down, don't you?" Lucifer walked over to Mephisto grabbed ahold of his throat. 

Mephisto gasped as Lucifer tried to strangle him, Lucifer's eyes glowed with anger. Mephisto gasped and coughed when Lucifer let him go. 

Lucifer turned on the vibrator in Mephisto's member causing the purple haired demon to arch his back and moan loudly. "Think about what you did while you suffer!" Lucifer snapped and left the room.


	2. Mephisto's missing.

Chapter 2

Arthur was pissed, it been two days and they've had no luck finding Mephisto. He walked into the exwires classroom, Rin grumbled "great here's the paladin." Arthur looked at everyone "Get up you all got a mission!" 

Rin blinked "really?" Yukio frowned "sir this must be important if you've come to give it to us." Arthur shock his head "no you Yukio Okumura your mission is to go with Shura Kirigakure to find the King of Earth and get him to help us!" 

Rin's jaw dropped 'Amaimon?!' He thought "wait what's going on?" Bon asked. Arthur looked at the class "two days ago the Chancellor Mephisto Pheles went missing, on his way to meet up with me for a S class mission at his Amusement Park."

Rin jumped up "Wait Mephisto missing?!" Arthur looked at Yukio "go get the king of earth, I can handled them." Yukio looked at Rin "he'll be fine! Now go!"

Yukio nodded and left the class of exwires. Arthur walked to the front "alright we got a word 30 minutes ago of someone around a camp ground found a pink limo in the wood, we were also inform they call us exorcist to check out because of strange noises and creature would come and go from the sight." 

Arthur looked at Rin "we all will be looking for evidence of struggle or of Mephisto being there." 

With that Arthur turn a key in a lock and all the students plus Arthur walked through. A old man was waiting for them and he showed them the way to the abandoned limo.

Rin's eyes widened and he ran over to the limo, he turned and looked at Arthur "it's Mephisto's hat..." Rin looked down and notice a rag "hey I found a rag." 

Arthur eyes widened as Rin sniffed it "ugh it's got this strong smell to it" he said "don't sniff it!" Arthur yelled, Rin lost his balance a little but Arthur caught him before he could fall.

Rin held his head "ugh god I feel dizzy." Arthur looked at the rag "it's because of the chloroform." Rin looked up at him "what's chloroform?" 

Arthur explained to Rin exactly what chloroform was used in kidnapping cases. Bon walked around looking for clues, but he stepped on something and bent down to see what it was "hey I found the keys to the limo." 

Shima bent down seeing something shiny and pick up keys as well "hey I found some keys too, they look like the keys exorcists use."

Arthur let Rin go to check out the keys, Rin walked over to a tree where a demon crow was perched.

'I can show you and your friends what happen, for a price.' the crow said to Rin. "What price?" The cross looked at Rin's pocket 'food' 

Rin pulled out the small pack of gram crackers out of his pocket "you can have it, now show us." The demon crowed loudly and everyone look at the limo where Mephisto stood.

They all heard Mephisto call out to someone "what is it you're planing to achieve by bring me here?" They all watched as the demon sighed after getting no answer and just as he began to get into the back of the limo, while not paying attention a man taller than him grabbed him and cover his mouth with a the rag Rin found. 

Rin clinched his fist as he watched Mephisto being bound and thrown into the trunk of the van. Rin had a feeling if they didn't act fast he would never see his annoying older brother again.

Arthur noticed the anger in Rin's eyes. and sighed 'this is going to be a long mission.' Rin eyes widened as he finally noticed the wallet. 

Rin ran over to it and opened it "who's the illuminati?" Arthur walked up behind Rin "let me see that?" Rin thought of his dad and then of Mephisto, if Mephisto died then who would look after him and Yukio.

\---

Meanwhile, Yukio and Shura looked everywhere but the dam demon king was no where to be found.

Shura sighed "we'll never find him!" Yukio stopped and sighed looking to the side and jumped as Amaimon stared at them while eat chips upside down. 

Amaimon frowned "do you know where my brother is? Did he go on one of those long missions again?" Shura looked at him and glared "no, Mephisto's actually gone missing and we can't find him anywhere."

Amaimom blinked "what do you mean he's missing?" Amaimon flipped off the branch he was perched upside down on. Yukio and Shura took a step back reach for they're weapon in case the demon king decide to attack them.

Amaimon looked at they're hands that were on their weapons and frowned "so you're here to force me to help you exorcists..." Amaimon began to walk away "no thanks I'll find Aniue by myself."

Yukio frowned "don't you think you'll find him a lot faster if you help us!" Amaimon frowned and turned around, "why should I help those who killed my behemoth?! Why should I help you if I know when it's over you exorcists will just try to kill me afterwards?!" 

Shura frowned 'dam it he's smarter than he lets on!' Amaimon took out a lollipop and stuck it in his mouth.

Yukio watched "what if we bought you a year supple of candy?" Amaimon blinked "why would I need that when Aniue always buys me candy to last me a lot of candy..." 

Yukio looked at him "but if we don't find Mephisto then you won't get anymore candy." Amaimon frowned but stopped when a pink haired exwire caught his eye. 

Yukio blinked seeing the king of earth blush a tiny bit and then point "fine I'll help you but I want him to partner up with me." Amaimon said.

Renzo was walking with Arthur and the other exwires when he saw Amaimon pointing at him. Renzo blushed and panicked in his head 'oh god Fuck why did I have to listen to him now he's telling them!'

Yukio looked at Renzo then at Amaimon "why do you want to Shima as your partner?" Amaimon frowned "because I want him, do I have to have a reason."

Yukio sighed "Sir Angel we need Renzo Shima" Arthur looked at Renzo and nodded "go on we're finished for today." Renzo nodded nervously and walked over.

Bon and Rin's curiosity got the best of them as they stopped to watched. Amaimon walked over to Renzo and wrapped his arms around his neck "did you really think I was done playing with you?" Renzo stiffened up and gave an extremely nervous looking smile.

Amaimon slow moved in and kissed Renzo on the lips causing everyone's eyes to widen and their jaws to drop. Renzo stiffen up and squeezed his eyes shut. 

Amaimon pulled away and frowned "you're supposed to kiss me back." Renzo laughed nervously and tried to get Amaimon off him. The earth king looked at him with anger "you didn't use me, right?!" Renzo looked at him "what?" 

Amaimon grabbed the younger male by the collar "nobody use me like you did!! Now did you mean what you told me or lie to me just to use my body?!" Renzo looked at his friends and the at the demon he had anger.

Renzo sighed "I lied..." Amaimon's eyes widened then narrowed but before he could reacted Renzo interrupted "...but, as a monk in training I broke my vow to wait until marriage so now I will take responsibility for what I did." Renzo looked down and waited for the demon king to kill him. 

Amaimon let go of the pink haired teen's collar "fine... You are mine and only mine! If you cheat on me... I'll kill you!" Amaimon said and then turned around "see you tomorrow at the water fountain." And with that the king of earth left.

Rin ran over to his friend "Shima what did you do?" Renzo turned around "don't freak out okay?" Rin and Bon nodded, Renzo sighed "4 days ago I saw Amaimon and I wasn't thinking straight and I told him I had a crush on him and that I want to make him mine..." Rin's jaw dropped while Bon looked furious "you did what?!"

Renzo flinched "he didn't by it at first and tried to walk away so I lied some more and told him if he walk away he would break my heart and kill me. Then he asked if humans were really that fragile. Me being driven by lust and curiosity I told him he made me that fragile when I fell in love with him."

Bon frowned more and yelled "what the hell were you curious about?" Renzo laughed nervously "what it was like to be with a demon male."

Shima was shunned the rest of the day by Rin and Bon. Amaimon sat in a tree and flipped his phone open and sighed at the picture of Mephisto watching anime "Aniue where are you? Don't you know I miss you?"


	3. Day 3

Chapter 3 

It's been two days since Mephisto was kidnapped and brought to the illuminati, Mephisto was granted the free doom to rom around which he was thankful for, but he had to wear the dreadful sex slave get up along with the damn nipple clamps and the choker that restricted his magic, but now as a bonus he had a fucking crown on his forehead.

Members of the illuminati would stare lustfully at him when he'd walk in the room. Mephisto was currently walking through the hallway blushing as the men of the illuminati stared at his curves and ass. 

Mephisto looked into a room and stopped their was a small fat man in a lab coat was in front of a trembling confused woman, two men soon held her down and Mephisto eyes widened as the doctor injected something in her.

Mephisto watched in horror as the woman screamed and thrashed around. Mephisto covered his mouth as she began to mutate, the doctor looked towards the door and saw Mephisto watched in horror.

The doctor frowned and told the men to bring Mephisto in, the men opened the door and grabbed Mephisto "no stop let go!" Mephisto yelled as they dragged him in.

The doctor frowned "my name is Michael Gedoin! And you are snopping on my work slave!" He yelled slapping Mephisto, the demon king growled his eyes lite up with anger.

Gedoin smiled "but I have something special for snooping whores like you~" Gedoin walked toward a tabled and grabbed an unused needle syringe and opened a small fridge and took out a veil and filled the needle syringe with the blue liquid.

Mephisto squirmed and tried to yank free but was failing, Gedoin grinned "enjoy!" He yelled as he injected the blue liquid into his neck. 

The men let him go and Mephisto quickly ran towards Lucifer's office feeling extremely weak 'why am I going to him? I'm not a kid anyone! He won't help me!' He thought Mephisto opened a door but it wasn't lucifer who greeted him, it was 3 men with huge grinned.

Mephisto was panting and blushing, his tail swished like cat's would when in heat. The men grabbed Mephisto who tried to fight back but was so weak he failed. The men grinned and pulled out their members. 

Mephisto's eyes widened and he yelled "NO! STOP!" One of the men quick penetrated Mephisto's ass causing him to scream. The other man pushed his into Mephisto's mouth and forced him to suck. While the other jerked off.

Mephisto felt tears well up, as he was raped roughly and forced to suck his captor off.   
The man thrusted into Mephisto mercilessly and rough. Mephisto gagged each time the tip of the man's dick hit the back of his throat.

Mephisto gagged hard as the man thrust into his throat and came. Mephisto refused to swallow and spit all of it out as soon as he pulled out.

Mephisto cried out for the first time in forever for lucifer to help him "LUCIFER AH HELP ME!!" tears fell down Mephisto face.

Lucifer was walking in the hall and heard Mephisto, he turned the corner. Mephisto went to yell again but the other man who was jerking off shoved his cock in Mephisto's to silence him. 

Lucifer walk toward the door where the muffed moans where coming from. The men suddenly came hard and pulled out and stood up and admired their work. 

Lucifer opened the door and his eyes widened as Mephisto trembled and shivered, he was covered in cum. Lucifer glared at the men "did you do this to my brother?" 

The men trembled and lied "n..no Commander Sir," Mephisto coughed "l..liar.." Lucifer walked over to the men and with a flash of light they turned to dust. 

Lucifer coughed and his eyes bled, Mephisto looked at lucifer and cried "please let me go.." Lucifer looked at Mephisto "no.. You're mine..." Mephisto slowly sat up and he woman ran in and wrapped a large blanket around Lucifer "I'm fine... Leave me be!"

The woman nodded and left, Lucifer took off the blanket and wrapped it around Mephisto "I will never let you go ever again." He said and took the end of the blanket and wiped Mephisto's face and mouth before cupping Mephisto cheeks and kissing him.

Mephisto's eyes widened 'what in the hell?' Lucifer hands moved down and he hugged Mephisto close to him. Mephisto tried to push Lucifer off but couldn't. 

Lucifer pulled away and he picked Mephisto up bridal style, Mephisto blushed and frowned "put me down I can walk!" Lucifer ignored him and walked towards his room.

Mephisto looked at his brother "why did you kill them I thought you needed all of your members?" Lucifer looked at Mephisto "because they made you cry... I haven't seen you cry sense you were a kid." 

Mephisto blushed "I wasn't crying!" Lucifer closed the door and laid Mephisto on his bed "but the main reason I killed them was because they touched you... Only I am allowed to touch you!"

Mephisto gasped as lucifer pushed him into a laying position. Lucifer kissed Mephisto's neck causing the king of time to moan, Lucifer took off the loin cloth and threw to the ground. 

Mephisto tried to push his brother off but Lucifer didn't budge instead he began to strip. Mephisto's eyes widened "no Lucifer please no!" Lucifer frowned "no not this time Samael, I will take you today!" 

Mephisto trembled as lucifer positioned himself at his entrance, Mephisto moaned loudly as he pushed all the way in "ah it hurts! Lucifer stop!" Mephisto cried out.

Lucifer groaned as Mephisto squeezed and tensed around his member. Lucifer leaned in and kissed his brothers lips while he pulled out and slammed back in. 

Mephisto moaned loudly and Lucifer deepened the kiss, his tongue clashed with His brother's. Mephisto blushed brightly 'why am I letting him do this?' He thought.

Mephisto wrapped his arms around Lucifer's neck and deepen the kiss. Lucifer continued to thrusted into Mephisto search for that spot that would make him scream in Ecstasy. 

"Aaah there! More!" Mephisto yelled as Lucifer thrusted into Mephisto prostate. Lucifer smiled and did as Mephisto pleaded.

Mephisto was seeing stars no one ever brought him so over the edge before. Lucifer panted as he came closer and closer to climax. Mephisto moaned loudly "ah Lucifer more! I love it"

Lucifer groaned "Samael I'm close." Mephisto blushed "do it I want it!" Lucifer nodded and thrusted hard one last time as he came, filling Mephisto up until it leaked. 

Lucifer panted and slowly pulled out laying next to his brother and lover. Mephisto blushed and thought 'I can't believe I said those things!'

Mephisto sat up and looked at lucifer "what happened in here, stays in here!" Lucifer chuckled "alright whatever you say" he said as he kissed Mephisto forehead. 

Mephisto blushed and turned over "yeah well good night!" Lucifer deadpanned "it's 3 o'clock in the after noon" Mephisto rolled his eyes "fine good afternoon!" 

Lucifer chuckled "I missed you, Samael" he said cuddling Mephisto from behind. Mephisto blushed bright red 'why is my heart beating so fast? Do I love Lucifer?" 

Mephisto shook his head 'there's no way" Lucifer sat up a little and looked at Mephisto "you okay Samael?" Mephisto jumped and nodded "y..yeah I'm fine."


End file.
